Mirror Peanut Otter misbehaves at the Great Wolf Lodge
Mirror Peanut Otter misbehaves at Great Wolf Lodge is a grounded video by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Cast *Julie as Sophie the Otter Transcript * (November 17, 2018) * Mirror Peanut Otter: Hey Sophie. * Sophie: What is it Mirror Peanut? * Mirror Peanut: Can we go to the Great Wolf Lodge water park? * Sophie: No. * Mirror Peanut: Why not, Sophie? * Sophie: Because I'm not in the mood to go to a water park. If you're bored, why not watch some TV or read a book? * Mirror Peanut: Sophie, there's nothing good on TV, and I don't feel like reading. I feel like going to a water park at a local hotel! * Sophie: Mirror Peanut, for the last time, we're not going to a water park today. * Peanut: Sophie the Otter, the TV's broken and it must he fixed! * Sophie: Did you hear that, Mirror Peanut? The TV is broken. That means we can go. * Mirror Peanut: Yay! * (At Great Wolf Lodge, Mirror Peanut Otter decides to take a dip in the pool. Later that evening, everyone is getting ready for the nightly film viewing) * Great Wolf Lodge Announcer: For our movie tonight, we'll watch An American Tail, a classic Universal movie from 1986. * Mirror Peanut Otter: What the-?! No way! I don't wanna watch a stupid Universal movie with talking mice. I'd rather watch Disney's The Lion King instead. * Sophie: Mirror Peanut, if you don't like that movie, then don't watch it. * Mirror Peanut: (Kidaroo's voice) NO! I DON'T WANT TO WATCH AN AMERICAN TAIL! I WANT TO WATCH THE LION KING AND THAT'S FINAL! * (Everyone looks at Mirror Peanut Otter in shock and confusion) * Sophie: Mirror Peanut, knock it off right now. You can either calm down while they're watching An American Tail, or we can go home. * Mirror Peanut: (Shouty Guy's voice) THAT'S IT! ALL OF THESE PEOPLE HERE WILL FEEL MY WRATH! * (Mirror Peanut Otter causes a huge rampage. He pushes people into the pool, changes the courses of the waterslides, cranks up the wavepool to the max, and does a few other bad things) * Sophie: Mirror Peanut, how dare you cause trouble at Great Wolf Lodge? That's it! We're going home. * (At home) * Peanut Otter: We're disappointed in you, you're now grounded until the 30th anniversary of All Dogs Go to Heaven on November 17, 2019. No computer, No Fake VHS Openings, No Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC or AKA Cartoon stuff of any kind, No Nintendo or Sega video games, and furthermore. Go to your room, and don't ever come out until dinnertime and after dinner, you and Sophie are going to a large police station in our neighborhood and after that, you're going to bed early while we order The Land Before Time, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, All Dogs Go to Heaven, Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Shimajirō, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Sesame Street, Woody Woodpecker, Balto, The Pebble and the Penguin and Sid the Science Kid DVDs from Amazon! And starting tomorrow, you will watch The Land Before Time and all Don Bluth movies with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates along with Patty Rabbit and her friends everyday.